


Leaving Arcadia Bay behind

by RaijutheKakuja20



Series: Arcadia Bay Saviors and Lovers [1]
Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama, F/F, My head canon, PTSD, Post canon, Supporting Character Death, chasemarsh, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaijutheKakuja20/pseuds/RaijutheKakuja20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Polarized Sacrifice Arcadia Bay ending.<br/>Different character pov each chapter.<br/>Smut will be coming real soon.<br/>Will be canon compliant with my headcanon for gaps in the canon that were glossed over.<br/>My tumblr: http://lawthehybrid1027.tumblr.com<br/>Message me give me prompts<br/>How do I do beta proofing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe pov  
> Chloe struggles to deal as Max deals with the consequences of her actions and more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this chapter  
> It's not as bunched up as before  
> It's slightly longer with an ending that better ties in with the following chapters

Chloe Price was worried beyond reproach. A storm had just wrecked her hometown because some punksass rich bitch boy hadn't shot and killed her Monday, her Mom was missing with the place Max told her to look being mostly intact and not blown up , and Max not having said a word since they investigated the Two Whales fully. Inside they had found a body covered by a blanket that turned out to be Warren Graham. From what Chloe could tell the poor kid had bled out from a piece of shrapnel that had pierced his chest. He looked like he was sleeping except for the huge bloodstain on his shirt and the dark red piece of wood that was half painted. Chloe suddenly realized it was blood not paint on the wood. Max had been hysterical screaming this wasn't how it happened until Chloe remembered that Max had claimed the Two Whales had blown up. She then remembered the trail of blood from the front of the store to the back and put two and two together. Warren had seen the fire and had thrown sand on the trail the fire was using and had saved the Two Whales group. His thanks had been a piece of fucking wood in his chest and to bleed out on the floor of a diner.

Chloe had noticed Max's tears had stopped but Max was still staring at the boy like she'd never seen him before. Then she realized the last time Max had seen Warren was to blow him off to convince her dumbass not to go to the Vortex party. Chloe selfishly felt better that Joyce wasn't the one they had found but all the same she felt bad for Warren and Max. She knew as soon as she met the kid he was crushing hard on Max and that Max saw him as more of a kid brother. Which made seeing him on the floor all the worse. Chloe put the sheet back over him as she grit her teeth and promised him she'd take care of Max and Joyce for him. She turned to Max and whispered "We have to go Max..... we have to find Joy.. I mean Mom and my stepdad and blow this town.When Max didn't answer she had gotten mildly irritated and repeated it louder. Once Chloe realized Max was out of it she had led the girl by the hand back to the truck with Max never taking her eyes off Warren until it was impossible to see him.

Once in the truck Chloe checked both their phones but saw no service, no calls, no messages. She cranked up her truck and drove towards the town's exit until she noticed Max hadn't spoken since the diner, hence her putting her hand on Max's shoulder for support and Max giving the fake smile. That had been about two hours ago and no more than 20 minutes ago both of their phones had gone off with messages and missed calls. Chloe pulled over  once she noticed Max wasn't even answering her phone or checking her messages. She took out her phone and realized JOYCE had called her a minute earlier. She immediately dialed back and was nearly instaneously met with her Mom's Southern Drawl laced with immense sadness, fear, and happiness. "Chloe, Chloe, Chole where are you!?!?!?!?!? Where's Max!?!?!?!? Are y'all together!?!?!?!?" Chloe held back the tears and all of her sadness as she told Joyce how she and Max had been at the Lighthouse and ridden out the storm, gone to the Two Whales and found Warren.

Joyce tearfully sighed in relief as she told Chloe she was glad they were safe and if Max was hurt. Chloe said no and then softly whispered "She hasn't said a word since we found Warren and I know she's worried about her classmates." Chloe glanced over to the other woman and noticed she was till dazed out of her mind. She exited the truck to get more privacy to speak freely. Joyce responded " Ryan and Vanessa are here with me and David is on a rescue team. Brooke, Dana,Juliet,Justin,Trevor,Courtney, and Taylor are here. Kate Marsh and Victoria Chase were at the hospital last I heard, and Alyssa is missing." Chloe smiled and responded " So at least Max has some good news to hear!!!! Where are y'all I'm hella ready to see you!" Joyce responded " We're all at the disaster center base in Portland. They have hundreds of tents up to temporarily house us.....Chloe Vanessa wants to speak to you."

Chloe felt a chill as Vanessa said " Chloe could you give Max the phone please I want to speak to her." If this had been any other day Chloe would had hella spazzed on her ass for ordering her around but she understood how the woman felt so she got back in the truck and put her phone in Max's hand. She put her hand to the ignition and realized her keys weren't in it. "Shit" she muttered as she scoured the truck for them. By the time she found the Chloe realized 30 minutes had passed and Max still hadn't gripped the phone let alone answered it. All this time and Chloe had been certain the screaming from Vanessa had been a argument but now she realized it was simply Vanessa demanding the game end and Max be put on for real. Chloe finally looked at Max's face and hated what she saw. Max seemed to have been crying the entire time just in silence, and she was only staring ahead blankly like she wasn't there. Chloe picked up the phone and said " Vanessa I'm sorry but Max doesn't want to talk can... "Chloe Price you give her the phone she'll talk to her mother. She...." Chloe heard Vanessa being cut off and the phone being ripped from her as Ryan Caulfield answered and simply said " Chloe bring her to us please." Chloe smiled and said" Of course Rya.. I mean Mr. Caulfield I'll bring her home no later than 12." Chloe could literal hear his smile as he said thanks and hung up. Chloe turned and looked at Max saying " Hey babe you okay? We'll be going to them only if you want to, if not we can keep driving."

No answer as the other woman just kept staring into nothingness. Chloe wanted to cry because it seemed like Max was lost to her already. She gently laid a hand on Max's an check and yelled " If you don't answer me I'm gonna grope and tickle you until you..." Chloe stopped as she realized she was about to say cry. Max was still in a daze and didn't say a word.Chloe bit her lip and said " We're going there and then we decide alright Caulfield, Captain Price has your back. As they drove the rest of the way to Portland Chloe worried as Max hadn't spoken in 4 hours. Once they pulled into the camp she creeped around trying to find Joyce until she nearly ran over Justin. He stared to curse until he saw Chloe and instantly started crying as he ran to the driver side and banged on her window. " Chloe and Max!?!? Joyce is over there and some dude with a huge beard with this older chick with black hair are with her." He stopped his description as he finally saw Max sitting in the seat with a bloody face and shirt. "Chloe is she okay she doesn't look too.." "We found Warren" was all Chloe needed to say before he nodded and walked over to to the tent to get the parents.As he did Chloe got out and went around to Max's side, opening the door and scooping her out of the truck. As she carried she saw Joyce, Vanessa, and Ryan running towards them, but she ignored them as she carried Max into the tent and laid her down on the cot. Suddenly a doctor burst in the tent asking Chloe if either one of them was hurt. Chloe yelled out "NO!!!!!" and then "Get the fuck out of here now asshole!!!" She rubbed her hand on Max's cheek whispering support to the smaller girl as she did her best not to cry.

She heard another burst at the enhance and turned with murderous rage until she saw that the 'intruders' were Joyce and Vanessa. "Honey what's wrong?" asked Joyce. "The doctor says you ran her out of here..." "Because we're fine now please leave Max needs her rest!!!!!" Chloe screamed. Joyce gave her a weird look as she seemed to smiled knowingly at Chloe and left, as Vanessa turned to her and said " If anything goes wrong..." "I know"Chloe said "I'll call you if she speaks or calls for you or needs help". As they left Chloe finally let her tears out as she removed her hand from Max's face. She had been covering up Max's bloody nose which had been bleeding for over twenty minutes with her coat sleeve and it was now a bloody brown. It had stopped so Chloe was surprised when the doctor came back in and administered an iv.. "I saw the blood so I figured she'd need an iv and maybe some other fluids." Chloe smiled and said. "Thanks for helping her after my freak out " The doctor simply nodded and walked out. Chloe peered down at her unconscious friend and wondered when she'd wake up and when'd she'd talk. Chloe kept her vigil for a day and during that time Max woke up on the but she never spoke. Not even when Chloe had kissed her and apologized for it. Max just sat there and this further lit the fire under Chloe's ass to save her. Max had sacrificed a town and maybe her sanity for her. There was no way she was going to abandon her now.

Chloe had left for a smoke break and noticed upon her return Max was bleeding out of her nose again but her eyes were open so she had to be awake.  As Chloe went over to Max she said" Hey hippie maybe lay off the coke huh?" But she noticed the other woman was foaming at the mouth but this foam was red!  Chloe ran out of the tent screaming for help.  The doctor returned to the tent and upon seeing Max she ordered an emergency transport to the hospital.  It seemed that Max was having a some kind of attack.  Chloe cried to herself as she wondered what had caused it until it dawned on her.  Max's brain was being damaged by overusing her power, and she had broken something bad now.  Chloe screamed "Don't you fucking do this to me Super Max!  I'm supposed to be the one who needs saving not you! You're the dependable one not me!"  Chloe was in tears and didn't wait as she hopped in her truck and floored it behind the vehicle carrying Max.  Chloe's mind was racing as she refused to believe this was it.  Her Max was back in her life, Joyce and even David were fine.  She had lost William and Rachel.  It would be a cold day in Hell before she lost Max!  "Fuck you!!!!!! Max is going to be fine and we're gonna live forever!!!!! She is not leaving me!  NOT LIKE THIS!!!!!" She screamed.


	2. First Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max recovers and speaks for the first time in weeks  
> Max's pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My grandad had a massive stroke nearly three weeks ago and is home today mostly fine. Physically he is 95% there, mentally 80% with some lapses into old memories. I'm basing Max's symptoms and recovery off of his with some tweaks to better fit the story.

Maxine Caulfield was not well. It had been two weeks since her destruction of Arcadia Bay and murder of Warren Graham. Oh and she could not forget Jefferson either. The sick fucking bastard had _nearly_ drowned after the police car driving him had gone into a lake after he had attacked Officer Berry. Berry had shot at him and managed to graze him causing him go off the bridge. Luckily for him the cruiser's door had been torn off so he managed to get out right into the waiting arms of David who had still been following them. They had just arrested him and had saved Victoria Chase. He had lured her from the Vortex Party down to the Dark Room and was about to begin his final round of pictures.

"At least he had been arrested and Rachel and so many other girl's families were going to get answers." Max thought. Jefferson finally saw he was caught and had been talkative. In addition to Kate and Victoria there were binders for Max, Courtney,Taylor, and many others. There were binders for women who had been missing for over ten years, from Seattle and all around the country. He had even admitted he killed Rachel because Nathan had given her a too low dosage and she had come around and had promised to make them pay. He felt she needed to be punished so he had given her another dose and then he had buried her in the junkyard...alive. David later said that at that point he punched Jefferson's smiling face and had been ejected from the room. Hence why he was close enough to follow them and be there when help was needed.

They had found Nathan's body buried literally feet from the Prescott barn with bullet holes in his head. Alyssa was alive and well as but Evan wasn't. He had been taking a photo and got a refrigerator door to the head for his troubles, all because Max wasn't there to warn him. Joyce had told them how Warren had noticed the fire and had gone outside but never returned. She and Frank had found him bleeding with what was revealed to be a piece of wood in his chest that had come from the building next door. He had put out the fire like Max had and he had walked around and saw no one who needed help. He was walking back around until some wood landed on him and nicked an artery. He had managed to walk back to the Two Whales before falling out.

The entire time he was joking about never being able to Go Ape with Brooke or Max. He even joked that at least he was a real hero this time. This had made Max hurt the most, that Warren had died from something so simple all she wasn't there to intervene. Alyssa had managed to stay alive in Blackwell, in her room with Stella after she had been knocked into the pool and Stella had comforted her. So the only Blackwell students to die were Warren,Nathan, and Evan; no staff had died. Max hadn't spoken since they had found Warren, and she felt so guilty Evan and the town being destroyed.

Max had wondered how she could face Warren's parents or anyone else who lost someone in the storm. Max's powers were there but out of control like Lelouch from Code Geass. She had unconsciously been rewinding time until she had a stroke from overworking her brain. At the aid camp Chloe had called for help when she noticed Max was bleeding and drooling and once there they treated her. It had been after treating her they announced that Max had a brain aneurysm that had caused the stroke, a massive one. After they had checked her into the hospital room in Portland Chole had never left only going to bathe but not smoke. Chloe had quit cold turkey for her and ate every meal in Max's room.

Victoria and Kate had come together Wednesday to see her and it had made her smile. Kate told Max she had confronted Victoria only for the girl to cry and confessed how she mostly bullied Kate because she was so insecure. Kate had even said " I was supposed to be the one being comforted for crying not the other way around." Victoria had even thanked Max and Chloe for telling David about the Dark Room and saving her life. From what Max could tell the girl had changed and her quiet devotion to Kate was real. That still didn't stop Chloe from threatening to shove her boot so far up the girls ass Victoria could lace her boots with her tongue.  Victoria had blushed at that and again when Chloe had said "Relax nerd we all know you love her!!!"  Victoria quickly leaned back into Max's room and said "Katie we gotta go and Max once again thank you we'll be back Friday!" Max had wanted to speak but her mouth, her voice wouldn't work.

She had had a maasive stroke that had caused some temporary and permanent brain damage. Max's left eye was not seeing as well as it had previously so she possibly would need glasses, her left ear was not hearing as well as it used to either, and walking was a struggle but only because her strength was gone. The doctor had told Chloe that Max would probably make a recovery but nowhere near a full one. Yet here they were on Friday and Max was walking around, her left eye had its color back, and she could hear perfectly. That had been made apparent to Chloe who had whispered "I'm gonna blow her mind when she gets out of here." The blue haired girl had nearly fallen out of her seat when Max turned and smiled at her. The doctors had called it a miracle that Max was doing all of these things but they wondered if she would talk. Max could swallow perfectly and her vocal cords were fine. She just mentally couldn't speak.

Her parents along with Joyce and David had come to see her and smiled at Chloe. The punk had staked her place as the one to stay with Max pointing out that as the homeless unemployed best friend she had dibs. She was their eyes and ears and they were glad to hear of her progress. As they spoke to Max she tried to speak but but she couldn't . They left in smiles knowing she would speak soon. Then followed Kate and Victoria, who Max could have sworn were holding hands like she and Chloe did, and then came Alyssa, Dana, and the others. Until the only ones left were Chloe and herself. Max feigned sleep as Chloe came in. Max could tell Chloe had been putting up a brave front. She had heard Chloe crying every night and this one was no different.  Max flinched as she heard Chloe say in a painful whisper "Fucking hell you hippie, talk to me. Say something, I can't stand hospitals and I can't stand seeing you like this. I wanna just leave with you and go, maybe take Kate and Victoria those two lovebirds are not fucking subtle. C'mon Max say something, FUCKING ANYTHING!!" she shouted. And with that Chloe broke down again but this time she didn't bother to stifle the noise.

Max tried to speak but couldn't. "FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chloe needs to hear my voice, I need to heal her pain, I need her to see I feel the same way." Max thought. Max remembered how Chloe had kissed her when she was faking sleep every night in the hospital and how the girl had apologized immediately afterwords.  With that in mind and her feelings for Chloe ready to burn her heart Max said "I love you too you goddamn Punk Pirate!!" Max was shocked how low her voice was. Chloe was taken aback so much she stopped mid sniffle. She was certain she heard a whisper but knew it was not Max. Right? "Max what did you say just say? Was it you or am I hearing things? " she yelled. She turned on the light and saw a tearful yet smiling Max. Max's eyes and lips were so inviting. The brown haired girl leaned up and said " I love you too and please never feel bad for kissing me unless you forget tongue." At this Chloe was nearly in bed with Max kissing the girl and definitely not forgetting the tongue.


	3. Find it in your heart to forgive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria struggles with her near death experience and her relationship with Kate  
> Victoria's pov with some Kate pov  
> Perhaps my longest chapter the smit comes next chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My longest chapter I think  
> The smut awakens next chapter  
> So Chasemarsh confirmed

Victoria Chase was at a loss for words.  She had been rescued from the Dark Room and survived a fucking tornado in the hospital.  The very same hospital that contained a very alive Kate Marsh.  Victoria felt so bad for how she had bullied Kate and after being in the Dark Room with Jefferson she knew just how wrong she had been.  Jefferson had sneered at her and taunted her about how she had taped Kate after Nathan had done to her what he was doing to Victoria now.  "You stupid cunt..... I'm sorry please stop moving.  You know I never imagined you'd come willingly but of course you thought I was entertaining your vanity!  Stupid stupid stupid!" 

This had continued for hours as he taunted her until David Marsh and some cops had burst in to save her.  After that she was taken to the hospital where she was surprised to see Kate Marsh.  Upon seeing the smaller girl she had broken down in her arms begging for forgiveness and telling her about the pictures of her in the Dark Room.  Kate had soothed her and told her she forgave her, but Victoria was inconsolable.  Her guilt threatened to destroy her.

So imagine her surprise when the storm came and she found herself in Kate's room locked in an embrace with the girl and actually praying along with her.  After the storm passed they rode together to the aid camp and it was there they saw Chloe Price pull up with Max Caulfield in tow, and watched as Chloe carried a blood covered Max to a tent.  They would later see Chloe's rush out of said tent on the second day screaming Max was dying.  And together they went to the hospital with David as he explained everything.  Victoria found out that Max and Chloe had saved her and that it appeared that Max was having a stroke.  Once again she was crying into Kate's arms and she felt so secure in their embrace.  Even though Kate was much smaller she was a great hugger who knew how to make someone feel better. So there she was along with Kate visiting Max and Chloe who it seemed to Victoria was way more than Max's friend. The girl hadn't left Max's side which was obvious by the previously white T-shirt she was wearing stained in blood and how she ate every meal there.

So it surprised her when Chloe gave her and Kate quick bear hugs before turning her attention back to Max.  Victoria thanked her for her life and the hug while promising to return when Max woke up.  Kate stayed and prayed for a few moments before rejoining her outside the room.  As they walked towards the car David appeared and said that Victoria's parents were held up overseas bit that they had managed to have a friend bring her a car.  They drove in silence for several minutes towards Victoria's home in Seattle until Kate intervened fearful of a 3 hour silent drive.

"So I think Max is going to be okay and I'm certain Chloe likes her" she said.  "What are your thoughts Victoria?"  Victoria nearly swerved off the road at the notion that Kate Marsh was trying to gossip with her like a friend.  How could she be doing that after Victoria nearly killed her?  She had done a better job in hiding her tears and guilt from Kate.  "I'm certain that Selfie Hoe is gonna be fine and I've always had a feeling she was like me..." Victoria said before cutting her self off. "Fuck SHit DAMn SHIt Fuck I've done it now" Victoria thought.

Victoria had always kept her preferences secret.  She was a lesbian but had kept that side of her hidden.  How could she be the alpha bee when she wasn't a normal straight girl.  Plus, she was certain Kate was going to demand she let her out.  Like how would she deal with having a lesbian who sinned just by being there as her driver and host.  Her fears were alleviated when Kate said "You mean you like girls too?" with a shit eating grin as if it was the greatest news ever.  That broke the ice as they talked as if they were friends until photography class came up.  Victoria stopped the car and cried her eyes out in Kate's arms as she once again apologized to her.  

Looking up at her Victoria said "You should hate me for what I did to you. Sniffle Sniffle.  Yet here we are again as you be my shoulder to cry on. Why?"  Kate shushed her and said " I've done a lot of thinking and I feel certain you did what you did for some silly reason.  Maybe it was because you were mad at my abstinence posters or maybe it was because you had a crush on me." Kate chuckled as Victoria's face had turned into a tomato and her tears welled up again.  Victoria exited the car and ran into the grocery store sitting down in an isle like a child hiding from their parent.

Kate was still in the car dumbfounded as she realized what just happened.  Victoria Chase had a crush on her!!!!  The girl who had made her life a living hell for a week had a crush on her.  Suddenly Kate thought back to all of her exchanges with Victoria and noticed a pattern.  Before the party she always found herself staring at Victoria or vice versa.  Then she remembered Victoria inviting her to the party to loosen up and how Victoria had berated her after she had kissed those guys. Plus he letter and the flowers and bam it dawned on her.  Kate unbuckled herself,took the keys out of the switch, and locked the door as she entered the store.

As she did the female clerk smiled at her and yelled teenager with girl problems in isle 8!!  Kate thanked her and found it.  She read the sign out loud " Isle Eight: Action figures,comic books,graphic novels, videogames" as she looked down she saw Victoria sitting on the floor with a little girl having a heated debate.

"Blueberry is great but Raspberry is awesome" said the little girl blowing a raspberry at her.  Victoria flashed a toothy smile and said " Bluebrry is the best without her there wouldn't be a team plus have you seen her in those shorts?" she said.  The girl looked at Victoria and said "You really like her huh?" as if she were Victoria's elder sister giving her advice.  Victoria smiled and said "Not as much as the girl I'm running from, I hurt her feelings in the worst way and I just told her I liked her.  The girl said "What does she look like looking over the older girl's shoulder. Victoria stared at the figurine in her hand as she said " Really short, blonde, cute, and really nice with hair in a bun so big I'm certain her hair would touch her butt."

As she looked up she saw the little girl point behind her as if to look.  Victoria did and nearly ran again as she saw Kate holding a figurine in her hand.  It was Agent Strawberry.  Kate sat down beside her and introduced herself to the girl and then began a heated debate with the girl.  "What the fuck Kate watches this show?" she thought.  Victoria was stunned as Kate and the girl debated until the girl asked Kate "What did your girlfriend do to make you sad?  Or did you make her sad?  She ran into the store and I saw her crying while holding Agent Blueberry."  The girl looked at Kate with a worried smile.  "I know maybe you two should do like Raspberry and Blueberry did last Friday!!"  Kate and Victoria exchanged confused looks as they had missed tv last Friday because of the storm.  

Kate looked at her and asked " What did they do?"  The girl screamed "They got married!  I shipped them so hard and I was right!"  Both teenagers looked at each other and and it was Victoria who broke the silence "Maybe if Katie moves in with me in Seattle."'she said "But that'll never happen after what I did to her, I mean I nearly killed her.  Plus, like she would actually like me that way, I mean if she was that up in arms about sex and drinking who's to say she wouldn't feel as negative about being gay?" she thought.  At least she thought she had only thought it.  But from the look on Kate and the girl's faces she had actually vocalized her self loathing.

Kate's face showed something that Victoria had never seen before, the emotion called anger.  "Damn you Victoria Chase you cannot catch a hint can you!!!  I already told you I forgive you and why do you think I brought up Chloe liking Max!!!  I already found in my heart to forgive you so it's your turn.  Find in your heart to forgive yourself.  And, for the record my Dad taught me that love is love no matter who it's between.  So yes I like you, and yes I forgive you.  Can we please move on to more constructive things like...." And at this Kate's expression changed to an impish smirk "getting married."

After hearing those words Victoria's mind was fried.  Kate Marsh had just confessed to her and made a joke about getting married!  Victoria found herself leaning over putting her hands on Kate's outstretched legs and kissed her.  Kate returned the kiss until they heard clapping.  It was the young girl who was celebrating their "marriage".  They both stood up and went to the counter with Victoria buying all three figurines.  They each hugged the girl whose name turned out to be Asha.  On the car ride to Victoria's home she was scared to touch Kate's hand.  They pulled into the garage and went into the house quickly with Victoria asking Kate where'd she like to sleep but was caught by surprise when she said her room.  "I don't want to be alone and I'm sure you want to talk more Victoria" Chase smiled and responded "Sure, as long as you know the toll will be paid in kisses."

The next week they visited Max on Wednesday and that Friday while struggling to keep their relationship a secret.  Victoria didn't want to risk upsetting Max but it seemed Chloe had caught on as on Wednesday the punk had threatened to beat her up.  Kate's parents were coming to pick her up at first but she had managed to convince them that she was fine with Victoria. What she didn't know was that her Dad had called Victoria and said "I don't know what your game is but I've heard how you bullied my Kate.  She seems to trust you so I trust her instincts about you.  However, if you hurt her in any way I'm sure you'll understand if I take all legal actions available to me."  The call had not surprised Victoria and she had done her best to assure Mr. Marsh her feelings were true.

They had received a call at 11pm from Chloe to come visit Saturday as there was something they needed to hear.  Victoria and Kate had decided they would tell Max about them since Kate felt Max needed to know that Victoria had done a 180 on her treatment of Max and in her general attitude.  Mostly gone was the petty, drama queen who showed her insecurity and in her place was a shockingly nerdy girl who was more free with her emotions and her need for intimacy.  They arrived at the hospital and entered Max's room not holding hands.  Chloe saw them and said "I guess you lovebirds will go first!" The apparently not so secret couple exchanged embarrassed looks quickly grabbing the other's hand again. Kate smiled and said "No you." Max then replied "No you guys should go."  Both Victoria and Kate lost their train of thought as they realized that Max Caulfield had just spoken.

They rushed to her side hugging and kissing her until Chloe started pouting.  She was quickly pulled into the hug while screaming "Max already gave me my morning gropes!!!!" with a smile on her face.


	4. Hella Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut is here for one of our couples  
> Max pov  
> Kind of a short chapter but the next two are gonna be real smutty  
> With just as much plot progression happening

Chloe Price was content for the first time in years.  Nathan was dead and buried, twice, Mark Jeffershit was in jail for life without the possibility of parole after confessing to all of his crimes, Rachel had been buried properly, and the love of her life Max Caulfield was in school.  It had been four years since Arcadia Bay was wrecked, Warren Graham had died, and Max had a stroke.  Max had and Chloe hated this word miraclously recovered from her stroke.  Her eyesight was back but her eye was to forever be sensitive, and her hearing was permanently at about 70% of what it had been.  Not to mention Max had gained a shitty limp.  The doctors had instructed her to never drink or smoke while staring at Chloe as if to telepathically tell her don't fuck up.

"I fucking get it no smoking and no drinking either.  At least until I'm 21." Chloe had said.  She had kept her word and after 4 years at age 23 her drinking habits were nearly non-existent.  Chloe had found some connections in the punk scene in Portland and Seattle and had managed to get work as a tattoo apprentice.  Shockingly enough Frank had put in a good word with the promise Chloe would tattoo him first.  She had agreed and here years later doing her first tattoo as a real artist putting the finishing touches on his Rachel tattoo.  He was getting signature dragon tattoo over his heart and Chloe was filling it in with a yellow similar to the blonde of her hair.

"You know maybe I should have taken your word for when you said you designed your sleeve.  So how much do I owe you?  Chloe laughed and said "Don't I still owe you a couple grand with interest?"  Frank looked at her and said " Kid you and Max found Rachel.  Your debt to me was clear when you found her, and thanks for telling me that it was my shit that killed her. You know I haven't sold drugs in four years.  I actually cleaned my act up and starting taking pictures again.  I'd love for you and Max to pose for me."  Chloe laughed, rubbing her hand through her her nearly back length bluish blond hair " I'd have to ask Captain Caulfield what she wants to do, plus you know her schedule is hella hectic.  After she got outta the hospital she shopped around colleges and found one in Seattle that Victoria helped her get into.  Her senior project is due on Thursday and her first commission is due Monday."  Frank smiled and said "No rush.  I just wanna know you two are considering it.  And tell Kate and Victoria I said hi."

Frank slipped his shirt on and walked out of the shop leaving two $100 bills on the chair.  Chloe smirked and went up to the register typing the transaction into the computer and printed out the receipt to give to him when she saw him again.  She looked in the mirror and laughed at her appearance.  Chloe had let her hair grow out while keeping the roots their natural blonde and keeping what was blue dyed.  Two years of this had ended up with a mass of blonde and a large section of blue.  Max had begged her to keep some of it blue so she had.  That was the same day she and Max had moved in with Victoria and Kate.  They had been apprehensive at first moving in with a newly married couple but it had went perfectly. Kate and Victoria had sworn to tell the other couple when they needed space.

But one night Chloe and Max had come home from a date an hour and a half early to find the wives on the couch.  Max had run out immediately covering her eyes and ran into a wall like her usual clumsy self would.  Chloe had actually pulled up a chair and pretended to watch them but actually had her back to them.  "Hey Victoria I didn't know you had her name tattooed on your ass!!!"  Victoria and Kate had grabbed their blanket and ran into their room with a flustered Kate apologizing.  Chloe had simply told them to put a tie on the door or something.  After that text messages and blunt warnings were given.

Victoria had also enrolled in college and actually managed to graduate early thanks to some of her high school courses carrying over. She was usually gone to France or some other country on fashion shoots.  Kate had gotten into a good secular college (shocker) and had also graduated early as well.  She was working on her third book and was basing it on her experiences with Victoria.  From the bullying to marriage and beyond.

Chloe looked at her watch and saw it was time for Max to be picked up.  She left her shop which had been paid for with her cut of Joyce's home insurance policy and the money left over from her civil suit against Nathan and his dad.  Max snatching up that photo and passing over to Officer Berry had worked out in their favor.  Mom and David had gone to Paris but without Chloe.  She had said" I'm not going without Max so until then no Paris for me.  She had kept her promise and she hoped Max would remember it.  Her 2015 Ford pickup was blue and not junky unlike her old hunk of junk that would cost more to fix than to buy another truck.  Max made sure to fuss at her if she didn't clean it.  As Chloe pulled up into the school parking lot she saw her Max.

Mac had allowed her hair to grow shoulder length while shaving off the left side and dying her hair fire engine red.  Chloe had raised a fuss since it impeded on her being the rebellious dyed one in the relationship but a well timed pout from Max had silenced her.  Max's stroke had caused her some difficulty which combined with her PTSD from the Dark Room and Warren dying had not been good for her.  Plus Max's memory wasn't the best so they constantly had to watch her.  Especially after she accidentally put a metal fork in the microwave. Max usually put up a good front but only in front of Chloe or Victoria and Kate did she let her walls down.

Chloe laughed as Max ran to the truck and fell, only t get back up and run some more.  Max used her power at a preset daily limit each day.  Her brain was a muscle she had overworked before so she was in Chloe's opinion too cautious but it wasn't her power to abuse. Max had made Victoria and Kate privy to it when they heard her crying about Jefferson killing Chloe and Victoria and capturing her.  She had confirmed it for them by having them write something in a dry erase board and reading it before they were finished, plus being privy to secrets they revealed such as Kate's love for role play.

She even tearfully revealed the cause of the storm as they knew it but Kate had been the first to console her along with Victoria. A rewind wasn't necessary for this revelation nor for when Max had come out to her parents. Everything had gone perfectly each time but Chloe had her suspicions Max had influenced the outcomes.  Chloe's mind came back to the present as Max laid a big kiss on her ear.

"What the hell Max I wanted a kiss on the lips!!" Chloe sneered.  " Guess what you big baby!!!" Said Max.  "Let me guess that hot chick in your class hit on you, they were having pigeon pot pie, I don't know what?"  Max smiled and said " I finished both my final project and my commission today!  My professor allowed me to go first I managed to get those pictures for Juliet today as well.  So we have the house to ourselves all weekend!!!"  At this Chloe smiled and floored the gas pedal as they drove the 20 minute drive home with thoughts of finally asking Max the big question 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaaaah!!!!!  
> Not much smut, just a wee smidgen of it.  
> Just a brief hint of it.  
> This chapter was setup as I wanted to establish the timeline  
> Next two chapters will be from Kate's pov and then Max's pov and both chapters will be entirely smut


	5. Flashback One: Our first night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max pov  
> The smut has arrived with plot  
> Will fill in details in from the time skip kind of nut it's mostly smut

Max lay in bed smiling at Chloe as the other woman lay in bed with all of the covers leaving her with none.  Here Max was naked and cold as she grabbed the covers to pull them off of Chloe she thought back to how they got there today.

It had been her first day back in Seattle and Chloe had come along as her caretaker. Everyone worried because Max would forget things, get crossed up mid-conversation, and her family didn't trust her to properly take her meds.  So Chloe had volunteered while simultaneously joking she would care for Max's dusty appliance.  Max had stuttered out an angry reply.  "Chloe is just joking Mom she doesn't mean that!!! Right Chloe!!"  

Chloe had smiled and made her girlfriend regret her words. "Dear Max did you not say you wanted to partake in my Sapphic love?  Didn't you say you wanted to jump my bones in the hospital but..." Ryan had cut her off with a cough.  "Look Chloe you two are adults just no drinking or smoking?  Other than that have at each other."

"Dad!!!!!!!!!!!!  I can't believe you'd say that. Especially in front of Mom and Joyce!"  Vanessa and Joyce laughed and shared a knowing look.  Vanessa smiled as Ryan and Joyce handed her and Vanessa ten dollar bills.  She turned to her dumbfounded short brown haired daughter and said " You see Max, Joyce and Ryan had bet Me and William that you and Chloe would not end up together.  Your Dad is oblivious to love, like I'm certain I ,add all the moves on him.  And Joyce, well let's just say she didn't want to imagine two kids she raised as a couple.  It'd ruin her image of you two as innocent."  David had shown up with a smug look on his face.  "I told Joyce she should throw in the towel but she can't ever be wrong."

After that Chloe and Max had driven ahead to Victoria's house since the school Max,Victoria, and Kate had enrolled in was 20 minutes from the Chase home.  Meanwhile Vanessa planned to help find a place in Seattlle for Joyce and David and setup aid funds for the town thanks to her job at Wolfram and Hart.  The company that had taken Vanessa from Arcadia Bay had offered to help rebuild and help the town's economy. It helped that Wolfram and Hart were fierce conservationists and rivals of the Prescotts.  

As soon as they pulled up they were greeted by Kate who looked like she had gotten dressed with a backwards button up shirt on plus her bun was halfway down, just like she had just been interrupted during sexy times.  Max's theory was confirmed when she Victoria stumbled out wearing Kate's pants and what appeared to be Kate's jacket that on Victoria's lanky body appeared small except for in the chest department.  Max blushed as she realized Victoria had grabbed the jacket but had forgotten that the jacket didn't close and she wasn't wearing an undershirt.

Chloe came from around the back of the truck and unleashed the loudest wolf whistle Max had ever heard.  "Damn Katie I knew you were good but shit you hella got her naked and all you lost was your shirt!  Good job and Victoria I'm not complaining but I can totally see your tits.  And also...." She was cut off as Max slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Chloe listen to me they have neighbors who are now our neighbors and I sure as hell want to stay here in peace."  Max stopped as Chloe began licking her hand.  Max removed her hand and turned to the half dressed couple to see Kate bury her face in Victoria's chest only to jump back once she realized she was skin to skin with Victoria's cleavage.  Chloe let out another wolf whistle and ran into the house with the bags.  Victoria and Kate want upstairs and changed clothes and revealed that they had cooked dinner.  

The four women ate until Victoria announced she had to go pick up her parents from the airport and take them home.  Max was confused until Kate revealed that Victoria's parents lived in another house and that Vicky lived alone.  Well used to live alone now that she had three roommates. Kate and Victoria grabbed overnight bags they had hidden by the front door as Victoria smirked at Max.  "My parents want us to stay the night so you and that Blue Perv will have the house all to yourselves.

Max blushed until she felt Chloe's hand grab her shoulder and jerk her into her embrace.  Chloe shouted out the door "Don't worry about Max I'll take good care of her."  Max smiled and said "How about you wash the dishes and I shower?"  Chloe smirked and said "Sure, I got plans for you."

After her shower Max lay in bed and heard Chloe go into the bathroom.  Max was puzzled, she hadn't seen Chloe grab any clothes.  Well maybe she was gonna borrow some of Vic's.  Max dozed off until she felt a weight on her body and something weight on her cheek.  Max opened her eyes to see Chloe face to face with her.  "What the hell Chloe,that's not funny..." 

Max stopped as her eyes went down, and she finally got a look at Chloe.  The blue haired girl was totally naked! "Uh Chloe why are you naked?"  

Chloe smiled and sat up saying " Well I decided to see what your reaction to my naked body would be."

Max looked her in the eyes and said "You forgot your clothes!"

Chloe's confidence took a hit as she said "I totally forgot my clothes.  But at least this way your access to my banging body isn't blocked by obstacles.  Now Miss Hippy I dare you to kiss or grope me."

Chloe starred to speak again but Max's lips mashed into hers.  This was nothing like that kiss in Chloe's room.  Max slipped her hands around Chloe's neck before grabbing Chloe's breast as the kissing got heavier until Chloe came up for air.

"I win." Said Max with a huge smirk on her face.  Chloe pouted and said "I dared you to kiss OR grope me not both.  I felt your hand on my ass and tits.  And from where I'm standing a certain Time Wizard needs to get naked."  At these words Chloe was tugging on Max's shirt until she pulled over the other girl's head. She then grabbed the waistband of Max's shorts with her teeth, pulling them down with some assistance from Max until finally Max was naked as well.

Max was shocked to find that she wasn't nervous at all, if anything she was excited.  Her inner monologue was interrupted by a wet feeling on her right thigh.  Max looked down and noticed that Chloe hadn't moved up from between her legs.

"You see Maximum Arousal I figured that since I'm down here I might as well get to the main course."  Max started to reply until she felt Chloe's tongue draw a trail from her thigh to the place where her leg connected to her body.  Max shivered as Chloe planted a wet kiss on her other thigh.  "What the hell Chloe!" Max said with much more force than she had meant to.

"You see Maximum Desire, I want you to tell me what you want.  I'm fine just doing this." Chloe said with a impish smile.  

Max struggled to find the words for what she wanted Chloe to do.  "Chloe, I want you to lick me down there."

Chloe smirked again. "Down where Max, on your thighs, your knees, your feet?"  As she said this Chloe kissed each body part she mentioned. 

Max shivered as Chloe kissed each of her thighs, her knees, and even her feet.  She looked at Chloe and whispered, "I want you to eat me out."

What laid her elbows on Max's thighs and said "Say what Max I couldn't quite catch that."

Max screamed out her response. " I want you to give me oral!!!!!"

At this Chloe smirked and began to do what Max wanted.  Max arched her back as Chloe licked and nibbled on her clit.  She nearly jumped off the bed as Chloe slipped a finger inside of her slowly as could be. Max grabbed a handful of Chloe's hair as she felt herself getting closer to orgasm.  

Chloe then took several licks starting from Max's vagina all the way up to her ears.  She kissed Max and then stopped everything she was doing.  Max jerked up with a look of need on her face.

"Why did you stop Chloe I was right there!" Max nearly whispered this.

Chloe went to her ear and nibbled on it before whispering into it.  "You see Max I plan to keep you up all night long.  And you haven't done anything for me.  So until you do a little for me I'm not doing anything for you!"

At this Max flipped Chloe over and laid kisses all over Chloe's chest before she got down to the blue haired girl's belly button piercing.  She flicked her tongue across it and was shocked at how sensitive Chloe was.  Max gradually kept going until she was staring at Chloe's vagina.  

Max burst out laughing as she noticed that Chloe had trimmed her hair into a a rectangular shape and she had dyed it blue!!!!  "Chloe how did you do this?"

Chloe laughed and said, "You see Max I bought a dye that works specifically for down there.  Now that that's answered why don't you get to work!"  At that Chloe grabbed a handful of Max's hair and playfully shoved her head into her crotch.

Max refused to be beaten by Chloe and began to do what Chloe had done to her before stopping just like Chloe had.  They continued at it until the morning.  And thus her Max was in bed with Chloe after they had finally done it.  Max smiled as she remembered Chloe freaking at her nose bleed until an embarrassed Max admitted that she had rewound several times after Chloe had made her have an orgasm. 

"Damn Max you're a bigger perv than me!  You fucking had to relive cumming over and over again.  Chloe blew on her fingers like a cowboy might blow his gun while saying "Damn I'm good!"  After that Chloe had grabbed the comforter off the bed and thrown it over them.  After a while it was just around her body leaving Max in the cold.

"Chloe I hope you didn't forget but I'm naked and it's cold in here."  Max stopped talking as Chloe suddenly threw the covers over her and enveloped her in a bear hug.  "You ass, you were waiting for me to freeze my ass off so that you could warm me up as the big spoon! You charmer."

Chloe smiled as she hugged Max while whispering into her ear, "I'll always be here to warm you up..."Max smiled as Chloe said this until Chloe finished her thought.  " and eat you out."

Max reached around and spanked Chloe's butt.  "Bad Chloe that's nasty."

"Really Max then who's the one grabbing my ass."  At this they laughed and hugged each other tighter.

"You know Chloe, maybe I should dye my hair too." Said a happy Max.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first chapter of smut in a long while  
> I'm so rusty I have not written smut since high school  
> Please critique it tell me how I can better write smut and this series  
> Next chapter will be Kate and Victoria with less smit and more plot so tell me how to write it better


	6. Flashback 2-A: Moving Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skips around to show how Kate and Victoria got married  
> Kate pov  
> No smut that's next chapter  
> Had some family issues but all is fine now  
> This is gonna be an extra long flashback split in two parts  
> The smut will be the entirety of flashback 2-B

It has been four years since Arcadia Bay had gotten wrecked and my attempted suicide but I felt like it had happened for a reason and two years since i had married Vic.  If I  hadn't been in the hospital I would have died and I wouldn't have been there to meet and comfort the woman currently lying in my bed.  Victoria and I had bonded over our shared trauma of the Dark Room and Victoria's bullying of me.  At first I had moved in with Victoria because the school we would attend with Max was minutes from her home.  But after we had all testified against Jefferson I ccouldn't leave.  Max and Chloe soon wound up feeling at home and we all decided they should move in.

Victoria and I had been sharing a bed the whole but it wasn't sexual in nature.  It was two people who yearned for the comfort of someone to cuddle with and know we weren't alone.  Someone who knew exactly why I was freaking out and vice versa and how to handle it.The same couldn't be said for Max and Chloe.  As far as I knew they had been doing it every night since they had arrived.  On that same day Victoria and I had come close until Max and Chloe had arrived ahead of schedule.  This had forced us to hurry and get dressed causing us to grab the other's clothes.  We left to go pick up Vicky's parents and take them to their other home.

I smiled to herself as I remembered the look on Victoria's face when I had told the Chases I was dating their daughter.  After that night we fell into a routine of sleeping in the same bed but not sleeping together.  I knew Victoria wanted it and so did I but it was too embarrassing.  Max and Chloe were there all the time so I never had the courage to just do it while they were there. 

Which brought me back to just over 3 years ago.  We had graduated high school mere hours earlier, with all four sets of parents there.  Ryan and Vanessa had hugged all four of us in a bearhug, Joyce had bawled her eyes out, David actually smiled for once, and the Chases and my parents had been together debating who had made the first move.  This had blown my mind.  I never expected my parents to be this relaxed.  I guessed after my darkest hour they had realized that being so strict wasn't the way.

That was most apparent with Lynn and her plus one for the ceremony.  I nearly died of shock when I realized the long haired boy with Lynn was actually a girl and that they had been dating for over a year and a half! After the ceremony the parents had left, Max and Chloe had left on what they claimed would be a road trip to California, leaving me and Victoria ample time to "catch up on sexy times" as Chloe had called it.

I don't  know why but as soon as we crossed the threshold I had thrown herself at Victoria.  We managed to make it to our room where things had gone cold.  Most surprising to me Victoria had been the one who needed time to take it all in.  After an hour we had finally gone all the way. It had only been seven months but I felt at home with Victoria.

Presently we were celebrating 2 years of marriage and 4 years of living together as a family of four.  Taking maximum credit hours and summer courses plus transferred credit from Blackwell came in handy.  Victoria had proposed to me the last day of school during sophomore year. I had cried the whole day from happiness and had to explain in each class why I was crying.  Apparently Max and Chloe had helped her pick out a ring.  My parents took the news wonderfully.

They freaked out that they weren't there when it happened but promised to visit on the weekend.  Victoria later said we should just go to Vegas and elope.  I told her my parents would be visiting and she got this weird smile on her face like she was scheming something.  "Well they can ask the the neighbors where we are when they get here.  That way by the time they're here we would've already gotten hitched.  Plus I'm certain Chloe wants to be involved and Max too."

Her words made me smile as I realized she was right.  It'd be one more thing for my parents to fuss about but at least I'd be happy.  We left out that day and called Max to tell her and Chloe to meet us in Vegas.  They did and so they were our maid of honor and best woman.  Chloe had latched onto that title as an affirmation of her awesomeness.  She had even managed to buy a three piece suit while Max was wearing a pretty black dress.

Vic had convinced me to let my hair down and the dress I had picked out for showed a lot of shoulder with no train. She had decided to wear a suit after Chloe had badgered her into wearing one saying she wasn't gonna be the only person wearing a suit. So we had gone ring shopping for Vicky's ring and then to a church for the ceremony.  Shockingly enough Vic was the one in tears.  She had cried enough to fill a swimming pool but she managed to compose herself enough to say her vows.

The female pastor turned to Victoria and motioned her to speak her vows.  Chloe was all smiles while she held the ring in her hand.  She gave Vic the go ahead signal urging her on.  That was when the tears started flowing as she began her vows.

"Kate Beverly Marsh I love you more than anything else in this world.  These past three years have been so awesome and full of love and kindness and.  I remember when I first met you I hated your guts.  You were so true to yourself and your beliefs but to keep my alpha female position I had to hide myself. That I'm such a nerd who loves so many things I gave all of you shit for.  I hurt you and then because of that I nearly lost you.  Because of that I realized how much I really cared for you and then Jefferson and the storm came that brought us together.  I was forced to speak with you and because of that I'm so happy for what happened.  Without those trials we would have never gotten together and without you I would have never become the person I am today.  Thank you for forgiving me and finding me worthy enough to have you.  I promise to always do right by you and to always treasure you.  I swear I will prove to you I'm the right person for you.  I love you babe."

It was at this moment her feelings overwhelmed her.  I had forgiven years earlier but the guilt she had felt still weighed on her heart.  She occasionally would mention she wasn't worth my love and that I'd do so much better with someone else.  I felt that with my vows I could possibly end this debate for her once and for all.

"Victoria, I need you to know that there are no hard feelings for what happened.  We were teenagers stuck parroting what our parents instilled in us.  You need to let that **_SHIT GO."_**

Chloe, Max, and my blushing bride were all caught off guard at my word choice.  But I felt that I needed her to see that it was old news.  That I was completely serious. I continued as I saw that Victoria was no longer crying but laughing.

"That day on the roof I wanted you to hurt as much as you had hurt me.  But Max was there for me and she helped me, and from that day on you changed Vicky.  You saw how bad you'd messed up and you made amends.  The time we've spent together bonding as a family  with Max and Chloe have been the best days of my life.  But none of that would have happened without you.  Because of you I'm more open to new things and not blindly following what others want me to do.  Because of you I've lived a little wildly and got some tattoos I can never show anyone.  There no such things as being worthy for each other.  You love me and I love you.  It's settled right there okay.  As long as we're together everything will be fine.  I love so damn much and all I want to do is make you smile like an idiot everyday."

At that Victoria kissed me completely skipping the placing of the rings on our fingers.  The pastor shrugged her shoulders and said, "We'll shit I pronounce you two wife and wife.  Put the rings on later when you come up for air and also sign your marriage licenses."

Chloe had wrapped her arms around Max from behind resting her chin on her girlfriend's head as they watched us like mommy birds watching the chicks leave the nest.  Vicky and I signed our licenses and put our rings in our fingers.  I whispered in Victoria's ear, "Get me to a room now!"

Victoria scooped me up in her arms as she ran towards her car.  The convertible top was up so she dumped me in the passenger seat before sliding across the hood and jumping in pulling of like a mad woman.  Chloe and Max gave us their best wolf whistles as we pulled out the parking lot as newlyweds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kate curses!!!  
> I fully believe Kate curses but only in extreme situations   
> Next chapter will probably be shorter than this one but will be flashback smut and present day smut  
> I'm aiming to finish the series at chapter 10


	7. Flashback 2-B:First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria reminisces on the past as she looks to her future

I looked down at the foot of the bed where Kate slept curled into a ball. Damn I was a bad influence on her! When we had met Kate went to bed with at least a shirt and shorts on. Now here she was totally naked. But hey I guess that what happens when you've been married for two years. It finally dawned on me that I had hogged all of covers but at least I got a nice view of Kate's ass. I looked over at Alice as if the bunny would give me some kind of thumbs up.

"Hey sleepyhead you need to wake up. Your parents are coming to visit. Unless you want them to barge in and know their daughter was watching R rated movies." She still didn't answer me so I leaned over and gave a firm slap on the butt. Kate jumped but she barely moved an inch. I leaned down close to the side of her head and took her left ear into my mouth and bit down softly. It seems that was the wake up she needed as Kate jumped up and fell out of bed. I couldn't quickly looked over the edge of the bed in worry but quickly fell into a laughing fit as I saw how Kate had landed.

She was on her back but her legs were laying against the bed so she was folded up. Kate glared at me and I immediately stopped laughing. "You know Vic you need to be punished for what you did." Before I could even snark at her to ask my crimes she told me. "First you hog all the covers, then you cut off my alarm clock, and finally you make me fall out of bed. That deserves a special punishment." Kate rolled over and suddenly handcuffed my right foot to the railing. She then followed suit with the left one. Kate walked up to the head of the bed and handcuffed my right hand while leaving the left one free.

"Here's how this is gonna work. You are going to pleasure me with just your left hand and that mouth. If you do I'll let you go. If not maybe Max and Chloe could come visit for a while." I began to panic as I imagined Red and Blue coming to see us. Under Chloe's guidance Max had dropped a lot of her inhibitors. Where Max used to act shy at female nudity or any nudity for that matter the Selfie Hoe was now a through and through pervert! She even took several nude but extremely tasteful shots for several magazines. If she came now she and Chloe would give me no end of shit.

Kate lay down beside me and so I began. I lay a hand on her side and began to rub knowing it was one of her sweet spots. Soon enough my hand was at Kate's most sacred place as I inserted a finger.  She jumped at the sudden development but urged me to go on.  As we continued our game I remembered our first night together as a married couple.

Two years earlier......

* * *

 

I dumped Kate onto the bed in the honeymoon suite.  She as still in her dress and I still had on my suit.  I leaned down and kissed her as hard as I could.  We had waited two years for this!  As I held her in my lap she squeaked out a request.

"Vic could you help me take this off?  Max helped me out it on and you know she joked that as the bride should unwrap me."  Kate looked down shyly as if her request was so weird or wrong.  It was too much for my heart with all that cuteness."

"Sweetie turn around for me please?  I'd be honored to do the honors."  I noticed a grin on her face as she quickly turned around.  I was glad this wasn't a _wedding_ wedding dress.  It only had one zipper and no train to get in the way.  After I unzipped the dress I pulled down each of Kate's straps and slowly pulled her dress off of her.  I kissed her neck and slowly began kissing her back stopping to unhook her bra.  I removed the bra and kept going until I reached her butt.  I continued kissing her while lifting her up to pull her dress off. 

As I reached for her undeewwear she demanded I wait.  I did as Kate turned to face me only wearing her panties.  Kate looked so beautiful with her hair down like this!  Kate then bit her lip as if she wanted to ask me something.  I leaned in putting my foreheads on hers.  "Come on now cutie tell me what you need."

"You to be naked."  My eyes nearly came out of my head as I processed what she said.  "Well cutie I guess I'll get on that."  As I grabbed my jacket her hands yanked mine away.  "It's my present Vic and I get to unwrap it."

Kate pulled my jacket off and gasped as she realized that under my coat there wasn't a shirt of bra.  "Come on Katie remember all those stars who do this.  I wanted to look cool for you."  Kate smirked as she threw my coat on the floor and unbuttoned my pants.  She yanked them off without even unzipping them.  Kate gasped and stared at me.

"You...you...don't have on panties! Oh you naughty woman!"  Kate suddenly mounted me hugging me tight.  She held onto me as she suddenly began to cry.  "I couldn't let Max and Chloe see me cry!  They would have been so worried so I made sure to keep it in.  I'm so happy to be here with you Vic and I hope tonight we finally do it!"

I flipped her onto her back and started planting kisses in her chest.  I looked at Kate and declared my intentions to ravish her.  "You see my happy little rabbit I'm going to rock your socks off with one hand!"  I held up my left hand as if it was a great weapon and slid my hand into her waistband.  For such a traditional girl I never expected her to wear boxers!  As a slid a finger inside of her I rubbed my thumb over her clit.  She bucked under me as the pleasure went through her body.  I took her breast in my mouth as she fell into pleasure.  Once she was over the edge I began to rub her back.

Once Kate was done she suddenly kissed me and handcuffed my hands to the railing of the bed.  "Uh Kate what the hell."  Kate looked at me with hunger in her eyes.  "I'm going to take my time with you Miss Chase.  So get ready because we have a long weekend!"

* * *

Present moment

As Kate was nearing her edge I suddenly pulled my hand back.  She started to protest but I nibbled on her nipple.  She grabbed the back of my head and held me tight.  I quickly put my finger back inside her and drifted her over the edge.  As she came down she lay down me.  She was covered in sweat as the reached up to in cuff my hand.  She leaned down to the end of the bed and in cuffed my feet.  I spanked her butt and she jumped. 

"You know Vic my parents aren't coming today.  Their coming tomorrow since their plane was cancelled.  Anyway you do remember what today is right?"

I looked at her and smiled a huge smile.  "You know Beverly I'm not sure.  Is today the day we first met or the day we moved in?

I was suprised as Kate's voiced gained a part edge.  "Victoria Maribeth Chase Marsh it's our...""

"Anniversary babe.  So we are on full name basis Kate Beverly Chase Marsh?  I figured you'd get mad but to say my full name.  Maybe I need some more punishment."  As she smiled I handed her the little box.  Kate opened and screamed.

"Victoria is this what I think it is?  Are you suggesting what I think you're saying?" Kate held up the pregnancy test as well as the sticky note attached to it.  It read "So want to have a baby?"

She hugged me tightly as she yelled her answer. "Yes yes yes yes yes!  Oh we're gonna have a baby!"  As we held each other I wondered how fun our life was gonna be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three more chapters left!!!  
> Next chapter we gonna have some sad times!


	8. Chapter 8- Mourning and Happiness in Arcadia Bay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroines finally return to Arcadia Bay for a vigil and anniversary.

I was worried about Max.  The little hippy hadn't spoken a word since we started our road trip back to Arcadia Bay.  After picking up Kate and a very pregnant Victoria we drove the truck into town.  The vigil was for the four year anniversary of the storm and tornado.  Warren was being honored by having an award named for him at Blackwell in the science department and  Frank was exhibiting his collection of photos of Rachel, Chloe, Max, Victoria and Kate.

The three of us were worried for Max.  She hadn't said a word since we learned of the vigil and our invitations.  Even Victoria was uncharacteristicly hands on as she ordered Max rub her belly and back.  Max smiled and did as she was ordered.

"Sorry about worrying you three.  I just feel like it's all my fault.  I should have warned more people.  I should have.."

"Max please shut the fuck up okay.  I'm tired of you blaming yourself okay.  If you didn't use your powers I wouldn't be here, Kate might not be here, and Victoria wouldn't be here.  Yes people died but who know the storm might have still come.  And for that matter what cares.  It's in the past babe.  Cheer up okay nerd girl over there is five months preggers and our sweet little bunny knocked her up."

I laughed my ass of as Kate whispered with Max that it wasn't how it happened.  Victoria simply smiled at me and mouthed thank you.  As we pulled into my old yard I saw Mom come out with David.  Mom looked good and 20 years younger and David looked the same just less angry.  After the storm he finally got therapy and has kept going ever since.  The house was bigger and fixed thanks to insurance payments and the suit me, Kate, and Victoria, and Max brought upon the Prescotts.

There were rooms for all three of us couples and Mom fussed over Victoria.  Max walked without her cane but she still got crossed up sometimes.  But she was mostly fine and she got mad if anyone doted on her.  Except me of course.  As we got ready for the ceremony the next morning Max was in her bag looking at something.  As I walked over to her she quickly turned around and ran me off.

"Chlo...it's a suprise for you so please wait okay.  After the ceremony we need to go visit the old crew and go see.Rachel and Warren.  This would complicate things.  I didn't want to listen to her but I obeyed.  Nothing was worse than Max being on the war path.  I put on my vest,black pants, and let Max tie my tie.  

No matter how many times she showed me I still kept fucking up.  Max had put on a green dress that contrasted awesomely with her red hair.  I whipped out my phone and took a picture of her.  "So it seems I rubbed off on you Ms. Price.  Well I hope it was a good picture."  As we walked down the stairs I heard Mom fussing at at David for not helping Victoria with her bags.

Shockingly he kept his cool and allowed Vic to cover for him.  We all got into the truck and drove to Blackwell.  Principal Wells gave a good speech where he even admitted his stress led to his drinking.  Ms. Grant gave a good speech as well and spoke of Warren's goofiness.  Both of them also mentioned Rachel and how much both of them could have given the world.  Afterwards the four of us went to the cemetery with Taylor,Courtney,Stella,Alyssa,and several others.  Juliet was a reporter now and was interviewing all of us with Evan as her photographer.

We all wished Warren well and laughed as Brooke's drone got hung in a tree as its flag got stuck.  Max left a note on Warren's grave thanking him.  I cried a little and thanked him for saving Mom.  His parents encouraged us to leave notes and stuff because it's what he would have wanted.  Max and I left off by ourselves to go visit Rachel.  We were shocked as we saw Frank there.  He was cleaned up drinking a beer with a book of photos.

He smiled as we came up to him. "You know I couldn't present my work.  I left it to Wells to present it.  He told me you four weren't there anymore so I left.  You guys were the only ones cool enough to talk to."  I turned around and saw Kate leading Vic.  "Well thanks to you Price I'm set.  I'll come here every so often but this tattoo means Rachel will be with me anywhere I go.  Here's the photo albums you wanted.  I was pretty sure you all would wind up here."

He stood up and walked away. "Hey Frank, here's my number okay.  Me, Max, Vic, and Kate will see you around."  He took my card and walked off saying he wouldn't miss it.  I didn't cry this time seeing Rachel.  I laughed and held Max as we hugged Kate and Vic.  Eventually we drove out to the lighthouse.

It had been repaired as had the surrounding area being cleaned up.  As we made it to the bench Kate and Victoria sat down as Max looked out to the water.  She turned to me while keeping her hands behind her back.

"So Chloe, do you remember your dream of going to Paris?  I never forgot and I always wondered how to get you there.  So I've been saving money from my commissions and I bought us theses."  Max showed me her right hand and in it were clutched two round trip tickets to Paris!

"Holy shit Maxine you did this!  Oh my god I am so gonna screw your Brian's out tonight to hell with Mom or David!"  I stopped as I realized Max still had a hand behind her back.  What was she doing?  I looked at Kate and Vic but they were quiet.

"So Chloe, we lost each other for 5 years and we've had 4 good years to make up for it.  So I think on that fifth year lets make it perfect.  We fought against time itself to be together and on top of that we have two wonderful best friends to be here  for us.  Our plane leaves on Monday and uh, well we can open this in Paris."

I smiled to myself as Max pulled a box from behind her back.  As she opened it she said "Or we could do so now."  Inside the box wasn't a ring but a necklace with a blue butterfly on it.  "So Chloe are you ready to go to Paris finally?"

I smiled at her as I gave her my answer. "I'm hella ready to go there you boney ass hippy!"

As we hugged Vic cleared her throat.  "You know you're staying at my parents' Paris apartment so we're coming too to make sure you too don't tear the place up."

I wrinkled my nose as I joked "Oh a foursome oh la la!"  As Victoria began to fuss Kate smiled and said "Sure."

As we started towards the truck I jokingly and loudly wondered if she was serious or not to Max and Victoria's dismay. Paris was gonna be real interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter it's Paris or bust!  
> Only two chapters left!


	9. Good Morning Little One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Victoria welcome their little girl and Max and Chloe go to Paris  
> Also my headcanon is that Kate and Victoria used an anonymous sperm donor from a bank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just ONE more chapter folks! After that I'm gonna finish Saving Arcadia Bay Ending this week and then who knows. I most definitely will be writing some anime/videogame/other fictional stuff fan fiction but I'm keeping those series under wraps until I actually have something written.

I was in so much fucking pain I didn't know what to say.  It was Valentines Day and me and Kate had been in the middle of celebrating when my water broke.  It had been so damn embarrassing to call Chloe and Max to help dress me and get her to the car.  They had rescheduled their Paris trip to today. Unshockingly to me Kate pretty much carried me by herself to the car while Chloe and Max looked on in shock.

After Kate drove like a skillful bat outta hell we were at the hospital within minutes and that's where I've been for the past 6 hours....in labor.  Oh damn that Kate convincing me to have the first kid!  My entire lower body was feeling weird.  Max and Chloe hadn't left our sides and Kate was being so strong!  I told myself she was definitely gonna get a great reward once I got home.

The delivery was pretty straightforward after 10 damn hours!  I was so damn exhausted I nearly forgot we had to name our 9 pound bundle of joy.  She wasn't bald thank God!  She had black hair and beautiful brown skin and eyes.  Kate and I met eyes and laughed as Chloe and Max awaited the naming of the child.

"C'mon guys tell me the kid's name so I can give her a hella cool nickname.  Then I'm gonna spoil her so damn rotten!"  Chloe was so damn hype you would have thought she was the proud mama.  And Max was quiet I barely heard her.  "Hey little baby I'm your Mommie's friend Max.  I'm gonna love taking pictures of you."

Kate cupped my cheek with her right hand and cleared her throat as she began talking.  "You see guys we decided her name months ago.  Guys say hello to Elizabeth Maxine Marsh!  Uhm and Kate and I would like to know if you two would be her godparents/aunts!"

Max turned into a puddle of tears as she nodded her head yes while Chloe silently cried.  Kate and I watched as they hugged and screamed how they were going to hella spoil Elizabeth.  This was going to be so awesome.  Several days and visits from family later it was time for us to leave the hospital.

The dumbass nurse acted like our baby wasn't ours until Kate chewed her out. She even cursed, before apologizing to the baby.  As we drove away from the hospital Chloe and Max kept the baby company.  They had even nicknamed her Eli.  Kate drove back to our house where our parents were there to cheer us on.  Lynn and Sera were there as well chomping at the bit to hug the baby and spoil her.  

Max and Chloe gave us a stroller and revealed that they had did a joint project of drawing and photographing our journey before snapping one last picture when I had Eli.  Kate and I drove them to the airport as today was the day they went to Paris.  Mom had pulled some strings and had gotten them new tickets after they missed their flight to take us to the hospital. As they went through the gates they both hugged and kissed little Eli.  The baby cried as they left as if she knew they were leaving.  Of course she was Kate and mine kid so of course she'd be awesome enough to understand stuff like this.

As the plane departed I wished Chloe luck.

* * *

 

Chloe was so calm as we landed in Paris.  Throughout the flight she was totally collected.  She never had the reaction I expected.  Until we stepped outside of the airport.  She gave me a huge kiss and spun me around in her arms bridal style while she did so.

Chloe carried me to the taxi and laid me in gently.  Victoria's parents apartment was a few miles from the Effiel Tower and after dropping off our stuff Chloe begged to go there.  She bought 10 souvenir towers and led me up.  She was supposed to be hyper yet she seemed so calm.  Something was seriously off here.

As we made it to the top of the tower we went outside.  I took a whole roll of pictures of the area. It was so beautiful that I managged to pretend not to notice Chloe was digging in her pocket thinking she was trying to find a coin to drop over the edge.  I only acknowledged  her when she called out to me.  

"Max?  Could you turn around for me I have something to you need to see."  I turned around to see a beanie less and tear stained Chloe. She was on one knee and she was trembling as she held a box in her hand.  Her voice was shaky as she told me to open it.  

I pulled open the top of the box and was blown away.  Inside was a silver ring that had a blue stone on it.  My birthstone color.  Chloe struggled to speak but couldn't get the words out.  She was sobbing hard but never took her eyes off of me.

Chloe Elizabeth Price was asking me to marry her!  Seeing her like this made my heart break.  Chloe never let anyone in and she never did it like this in public.  I suddenly noticed Chloe was becoming blurry as my own tears started to flow.  I got down on both knees and put the ring on my left ring finger.  Chloe grabbed my hand and just stared at the ring.

Neither one of us could speak as we cried.  Chloe kissed my hand and pressed it against her cheek.  With that action I broke down and wrapped my arms around her neck while pressing  my forehead to hers.  As we stared into the others eyes Chloe finally spoke.

"Maxine Caulfied you are awesome and the best person I've ever known.  You saved my life and got hurt doing so.  You dealt with all of my hang ups and made me feel whole.  The five years you were gone I felt so empty.  Rachel came into my life and helped fill that void.  And when...when those fuckers took her you came back and saved me.  Rarely does a fuck up like me get two guardian angels in her life.  I lost Rachel but I never lost you Max.  If you had died back in Arcadia Bay I would have been broken Max.  Maximus Prime will you marry me?."  She waited for my response with a serene expression on her face that betrayed a hint of fear.

"Hella yes Chloe Elizabeth Price I will marry you.  But on one condition my pirate queen.  Promise you'll be with me forever and always okay?  Promise me that no matter what happens we'll always be together."  I felt tears start to well in my eyes again as Chloe answered me with the biggest smile I'd ever seen her have.

"Always.  For now and forever we will be together my boney ass little hippy."


	10. Bay of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourteen year time skip with some shipping.  
> Chloe is 38, Max and Kate are 37, and Victoria is 36.

I nearly laughed my ass off at the scene in front of me. Eli and Mari had been making out on the couch until Max, Kate, Victoria, and I came in. They had tried to jump up and pretend they were watching tv but they couldn't even name the show (Hawt Dawg Man Returns!) that was on. Plus it looked like they had been having a wine tasting. Suprisingly Victoria was strict mom while Kate was understanding mom.  Max and I stood back and laughed.

Eli grabbed Beth's hand and ran out of the room.  I stopped laughing as Victoria, Kate, and Max stared me down.  "Oh chill out guys they were only kissing.  I mean it's not like we caught them playing hide the fist.  Besides they're 14 and 12 so drop it."

Victoria stared at me as if I had been dancing on her grave.  "C'mon you blue haired monkey you know why it's bad.  They're kids Chloe not adults."  Victoria ran her hands through her pixie cut and looked at her wife.

Kate's hair was no longer kept in a bun but worn long.  It was near the small of her back and as she answered she pulled some hair out of her face.  "You know Victoria we were only 17 and 18 when we got together.  Plus they've known each other since they were toddlers and I'm pretty sure we'd be better off with Eli dating someone we know.  And technically speaking they are teenagers not kids."

Max finally piped up to give her opinion.  My boney ass little hippy had her hair back to the length it was when she left me and it was still fire engine read.  "At least we know who's been drinking the wine.  I'm guessing they were serious as each other's Valentine and I'm now we know who Eli meant when she said she wished a certain pink haired girl would love her."

i smiled as I looked at the wine stain on the carpet from Valentines Day.  So the two girls decided to celebrate Eli's birthday and Valentine's Day with a drink.  "Let me and Max talk to them I'm sure they'll spill the beans to the cool kids."  As Max and I walked towards Mari's shared room with Eli I heard Victoria whining about how she got so lame.  I thought that maybe at 36 years old Vic would realize by now that once you were someone's parent you lost all coolness.

I stopped at the door and listened.  I heard giggling and someone whispering like they were trying to come up with a reason not to be punished.  Max scoffed at me and signaled me to do it.  I did the special knock that only Eli and I did.  "Oh shit!  Aunt Chloe give me a minute, uh I was changing my clothes!" 

I threw the door open to see Eli ripping off her wine stained shirt but she threw some pants behind the door.  I craned my neck and saw Mari smiling like an idiot but pants less .  The pants stained and I smirked as I realized what had happened.  They had been drinking wine and wasted it.  So they made out to cover the stains on their clothes!  "So care to tell me and your Aunt Max what was going on?

Eli smirked and ran her hands through her hair that looked just like mine back when I was the Queen Punk of Arcadia Bay.  It was short and bluish purple.  "Soooo maybe Mari and I were having a wine tasting and I totally wasted the shit.  And I figured we could hide the stains by getting close together.  And we left the room so I could change my clothes."  She huffed to herself and laid out flat on her bed.

Max looked at Mari who still hadn't moved.  "Come on buttercup we won't bite right Chloe?"  I simply shrugged my shoulders. "Maribeth Beverly Marsh sit down on the bed right now and explain yourself!"  Mari came behind the door and towered over Max.  Even at 12 the girl was taller than me and nearly as tall as Eli.  "So maybe we wasted some wine on Eli's shirt and pants when we heard you guys at the door.  You guys were supposed to be gone the entire weekend!"  Mari's pink bob perfectly aligned her face.  I smiled at how much she acted like Max.  

Eli had been my roadie and when I had Mari our duo became a trio.  They were always at the parlor and together at school like me and Max as kids.  People always assumed they were sisters and/or adopted because they apparently didn't 'match us'.    Eli and Mari had always been close and I wasn't shocked when Mari admitted she had a crush on Eli and vice versa.

"You both know Victoria is gonna freak.  You ruined those clothes she bought and that was her favorite wine.  But I'm certain Max and I can lessen the punishment.  On the condition you two have no more Eli and Mari wine tasting sessions without us her?  Both girls nodded and changed their clothes while totally being not subtle at ogling each other.

Victoria and Kate called us all into the living room with smiles on their faces and clothes on wrong.  I looked at the tag under Vic's neck and realized she was wearing Kate's shirt!  Which meant they had just been doing it!  "So Kate and I were discussing what happened.."  

I interrupted her.  "I bet you were Chase.  No wonder you let us do the talking so what did Kate argue you down to?"

"I'll have you know that there won't punishment."  Vic ignored my innuendo as she looked at the girls.  "Listen you two mad listen well.  We realize that you are teenagers and more specifically teens in love.  We're fine with that but please no drinking when we aren't around okay?  And please no making out on the couch."

Max suprised everyone with with her snarky remark.  "Yeah girls the couch is claimed by Kate and Vic."

Victoria's face collapsed into a sea of shock as Kate blushed and covered her face in embarrassment.  As we all laughed I heard a loud voice at the front door.  Eli grabbed Mari's hand and ran to the front door revealing my Mom.  Mom quickly scooped up both girls and kissed them all over their faces.  Mom loved when Max and I had bought a house in Arcadia Bay 4 years ago and got even happier when Eli had asked if she could go to school in Arcadia Bay to stay with Mari that same year.

After my own experience of losing my best friend I was just as bad as Eli begging for her to stay with us.  Kate and Vic had agreed with promise of Skype calls twice a week.  Mom smiled as I told her what had happened.

Eli smirked at her and tapped her shoulder.  "Hey Grandma didn't Aunt Chloe and Aunt Max do the same thing at your house?"

Mom smiled and nodded.  "Eli those two left a stain on my carpet and thought I wouldn't notice.  They were so devious as kids."

As we all fell into our usual dinner routine I smiled at what I saw.  Max and I were seated beside each other one one side of the couch, Kate and Vic on the otheir, and Eli and Mari in the middle.  I hoped those two wouldn't have to deal with the shit their mothers had to.  Max and I were worried Mari had time powers but so far so her clumsiness made me thing she didn't.  If she had powers wouldn't she use them to be awesomely perfect?

Max squeezed my hand and kissed it while laying her head on my chest.  Life was good in Arcadia Bay.  Mom and David were going good, the Prescotts actually brought commerce and love to the city under Kristine's leadership, Blackwell was good, my shop in Arcadia Bay was doing good and Max was a damn fine teacher at Blackwell.  She still had nightmares and occasionally used her powers but life was good on the whole. We had left the old and shitty Arcadia Bay behind .

As I lay there thinking of how all of this started because of chance I smiled down at my wife.  She had beaten time itself to save me and these past 19 years of my life were hella awesome. I smiled as I geared myself up for the rest of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all folks!  
> So yeah I feel that the ending wasn't the best but I totally need critiques and comments.  
> This was my first fan fic series in over 10 years and hopefully I grow from it and do better with my other ones.  
> So yeah

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic  
> Will be a series  
> Will update regularly  
> Critique my shit  
> 


End file.
